A system may provide for connection with external processes. The connection may be made by using a program or object, including a snap-in, that attaches or connects with the system and acts as a part of the system. In one possible example, an external client may connect with a server for the purpose of managing an application, with the external client utilizing one of a number of different platforms. The external client may connect with the system using a program object that attaches to an interface of the server. The program object may act as a part of the attached system for the purposes of system management.
However, the environment of a system may complicate connection implementation. If a server is host to multiple different client systems, with the client systems using varying computer platforms, the connection process should be available for each of the possible client systems. The variety of attributes of client systems may cause difficulty in providing information regarding a system to be managed to multiple different types of clients.